Samehada
Samehada, '''sometimes called '''Biological Genius, can be very dangerous, so don't mess with him, unless you have some sort of braveness or you are just plain crazy. With Dragon Heart ''he is unstoppable in physical strength and endurance, also connected with muscular wires on his body that give him massive look of Titans, Intellect based of complexed wires made of unknown galaxy's material that can make connections faster and make good techniques and tactical plans with fusion of both original human brain and the material. Daily his body increases double size than casual human or saiyan by usage of ''Hypophysis' Growth Hormone Injection" ''and his height increased drastically, even if his age of maturing ended far ago. Samehada's at age of 901.484.128.241 and he managed to do that with time travel, from age of 1 to age of 1.000.000 or further, for example, and searching for new medicines that can save his youth and make him eternal. Appearance External Appearance His body's "3D Model" is saved: most of muscles, as skellet and blood system. Samehada's skin has specific color because of pigment that allows to Samehada change his skin color at anytime and adapt to environment he's at. It's also included for eyes, hair and nails. Hair growth can be easily changed to adapt with nature. If we'd say more about his musculature, his muscles can easily overpower gravity of any single planet, which some combined together cannot be successful. His scary musculature is so large that only they can make him 5 meters in length. Some can be shaped to adapt with environment, like woods or mountain terrain and many more. Also, Samehada learned how to adapt into other surfaces and areas, like water. Samehada took DNA from fish, specifically said shark and gained gills. With gills he can dive for a long period of time and survive without any difficulties and problems in further lifetime. Internal Appearance Inside of Samehada can be seen many things, such as very important organs like: heart, lungs or genitalies, for example, but there are imported organs that are made of bio-matter and imported DNA, such as special sensory organs that allow him to sense everything in radial of more than Light Year for a specific item, such as food, and some being cybernetic, such as microchips that replace specific organ or brain part. Personality Due to his intellect, his personality can change drastically sometimes by condition he's at. In wildness he can be wild and act tough and destroy whole place in few seconds, but he can be different when it's word about culture and attitude. In front of intellect equal to his he can be smart, act like he's interested into point of conversation they talk about. All the travel trough time gave him so much culture from other times, people, species, but there must be mentioned that DNA has affect on personality too. As getting some DNA some animal characteristics can be kept from the same ones, but Samehada learned how to control them. History Begin During wars between species from other planets, Samehada's born. His mother and father were scientists and they were researching DNA of many species. They died, got killed by "the grays" at his age of 5 and that motivated Samehada to become scientist too and defeat them all. Samehada finished school and started researching. When he found dead lion (that lion died few hours before Samehada found it), Samehada decided to mix DNA with alive shark, his pet. Then shark started mutating and created itself a interesting, new body parts. Legs grew it, it could breath by using oxygen with lungs and hair started growing. That made Samehada think, what if he mixes himself with lion-shark and create stronger himself. Samehada decided to risk and merge with it. That gave him shark skin, increased muscles, gave him ability to breath in water and gave him sharper teeth. After that, Samehada was satisfied with results and decided to defeat "the Grays". Incredible strength allowed him to defeat many species, but still it isn't enough for "Grays", since their technology is on very high level. But Samehada decided to use more DNA from other species and gain more abilities. He defeated most of species, including "Grays" and gained enough intellect to build amazing machines. With that, war stopped. Since Samehada is now very powerful, he decided to find another abilities, such as using energy and defeating enemies. He gone to Earth to find a person to develop that ability too. He met Z-Fighters, known for saving universe many times. They tried to defeat him, but unsuccesful and they decided to learn him those abilities. He simply mastered Ki to great levels enough to destroy everything with no detection of enemy. Soonly, he learned Chakra by using Ki. That made him think, how can he become more powerful, and found about Element Dragon. Special Traits Regeneration '''Regeneration '''is ability to regrow back some part of unit. In Samehada's case, it's almost instant and helps it by getting younger cells and it can be faster if mixed with energy such as Ki or Chakra, or both. Pigment Changing '''Pigment Changing '''is ability to change skin colour with colour cells called pigment cells. They can turn every skin colour Samehada sees and absorb only specific colours of sun's light. It's completely adaptable to environment, like it's glass. Adaptation of Vocal Cords With this trait, Samehada can make specific voices with no problem. By stretching his vocal cords, he can adapt roughness of his voice and speak, for example, as female of human species. It also can help to Samehada hide his voice at all, in case he's hiding and someone stabs him randomly, he cannot say a word. Immune System of Dragons Though this sounds like nothing, it is very important for every unit, specific to Samehada. With immune system like this, bacterias can be afraid of Samehada, since it is melting bacterias within a second. During that process leukocytes take bacterias with them (what left of them) and separates energy and vitamins from those, making Samehada even stronger. With Dragon Heart, those travel much faster trough the organism and take every foreign body with themselves. If AIDS would attack the body, immune system reacts by killing those cells that were occupied with AIDS and kill them, not making any affect to organism, since they multiply very fast. Dragon Heart With the '''Dragon Heart '''Samehada can get many specific traits and abilities, both biological and magickal, since dragons are fabulous creatures with complexed body and mysterious, magickal abilities given by nature. Firstly, it can "beat" 600 times per minute, if Samehada gets some adrenaline, but it can be normal if needed, but in it's max it can "beat" up to 60.000 (100 times more!) times per minute, that can make body work much faster, stronger and, actually, better. At the magickal side of this heart's abilities, there's a lot to say about them. They grant immunity to many magicks and spells. It also grants control over age, with time travel included, so Samehada managed to time travel by obtaining it. Firstly, you must defeat mighty Elemental Dragon, who possesses this heart. It's strenth, intellect, durability and energy escapes all limits of strong, being even beyond, but there's a catch! That is how Samehada got Elemental Dragon's heart, by touching him in middle of it's chests. It's very hard to do, because it's movement is too fast for even the best eye to notice where is it at the moment, but it can be sensed because of it's energy and it can be found because it uses logic. Samehada used that advantage and touched it. It just dissapeared and left heart behind. The legend says that it must be eaten to gain strength required, but Samehada implanted it inside of his own body, giving to him greater effects. Energy incomes by itself from other nearby dragons that respect that heart and the one who ate it, in this case hold it with himself. Ki becomes mixed with Chakra to create Jinsei, also called "Life". With it mixed, jutsus can become much powered, for example and lifetime can be stretched for a way and way longer, which is connected with trait of Dragon Heart. Spirit can find peace and go away from body and train in heaven or hell, just as it is and how it's doing during lifetime. It also activates 2 more senses, that are not as body ones, those are spiritual: ability to sense presence of spirits and one to unlock mistery. The first one is simple, no much can be explained, but the other one has a lot to explain. In the first one Samehada can sense someone stalking him, such as spirit, not someone alive. Though others cannot see them, he can see them, hear them, feel them, just as they are alive, such as Shinigamis can do. The other one, can be said, unlocks "a mystery behind the door". If Samehada will ask for something, he will get the right answer from something that is unknown, maybe God, though he thinks that is clear bluffing about God. Those may present good and bad side of the event he needs to do, such as, for example, he wants to kill someone. It will show him what to do and what will happen if it is done invert from the right side. Sometimes, it looks like something is predicting accurately what will happen in the future and advice him what to do, which is very useful if you hunt for some DNA as Samehada does. In the universe exists 5 of those and they are hidden somewhere, waiting for someone to find them. Some say that one day all will be discovered and some say that one person will find all 5, it might be Samehada that finds them. However, they all have similar powers and if joined together can destroy more than all. Pets (Animals) Flame Dog (Canis Flamma) You won't like to mess with '''Canis Flamma', because of it's unique traits and special abilities Samehada gave to it. Those fire abilities mixed with DNA give it ability to create fire with his cells. Those nails can scratch the strongest materials in the universe and spit acid with no problem, but beware - it's dangerous! Appearance There are specific traits that make Canis Flamma look scary and dangerous. It's colour can match hottest parts of the world, that is orange-brown-red. It's pigment cells merge with fire/burning coal and create unique colour. On the top of it's head exists specific bone that can be used for attacking and it can also fire acid and/or fire together. On side of his frontal extremitet exists specific bone growth, mix of skull's material (Phosphorus and Calcium) and claw material (Keratin) that also can fire flame and/or acid. On it's back exists bird wings that help him fly and control stability of his body. On tail exists two "maces" that can be used to attack. In overall, it's deadly weapon. Muscles are on level 3 (Level 1, average; Level 2, double than average; Level 3, very buff) and they are capable of lifting many things in the universe. Azra Lion Her origin is in mountains, where the temperatures are in minuses. While she was just a cub, Samehada found her and adopted. Later, he experimented and made her much stronger and better in some perspective. She becomes the best friend with Samehada in his long journey. Appearance Her appearance is, of course, similar to lion's, but with changes in DNA she looks more wildy. She has all typical things for lion, but back feet are replaced with bird claws, that give her better jumping abilities. Her blade on her back can be used as saw if rotates with extreme speed. Her mace on tail is also used to attack and spit acid with it. From her mouth can be ejected ice and freeze enemies with no problems. Her muscle level can be level 4 (Level 1 is average, Level 2 is double, Level 3 is very buff and 4th 25% of max ever seen). Elemental Fox The Elemental Fox '''is a mighty fox of an unknown origin. It can be summoned by using Chakra, by summoning jutsu. It can attack, defend, do anything every intelligent creature can do. It possesses 9 elements, 8 held in it's tails and one on it's body. Those are (in order; from left to right): water, fire, nature, earth, dark, wind, light, metal and death. '''Appearance It's looking like fox, of course, but it is colossal, just imagine how Kurama can hold Naruto, and now imagine original Kurama been hold as this fox in the same proportions! A difference between normal fox is that this one has 8 tails and it has massive size. It's eyes are coloured the same as it's tails and they have specific abilities as tails. Abilities *'Element Control - '''Ability of controling every element on her body. *'Water Level''' - Can increase level of water at any point. *'Flame Energy '- Energy that can be used from things that have been burned by fire at some place. *'Rebirth '- Ability to renew nature and reincarnate/revive it fully. *'Earth Movement - '''Ability to move Earth's Crust at will or remove it. *'Fear Dream - Can create dark sphere and realises scary sounds. *'Wind Cut of Billion Swords '- Amazing ability to realise billion wind swords that can cut trough everything. *'Blindness of Light - '''Can realise light to very great distances and blind everione. *'Zillion Deaths of Swords - 'Trows zillions of swords around. *'Diseases of Death - '''It possesses all diseases in the world and if touched you can die with no problem. *More to be added... Possessions Skelex Sword With this skeleton sword, made of unique bones mixed with metals of the toughest, Samehada can casually destroy galaxy with no problem. Those contain Dragon's bones, one of the toughest materials in the universe that possess katchin, the strongest metal in Dragonball universe. In matery of the sword is also included invisible metal (that almost nobody can find and it's never found by scientists). It's far stronger and harder than katchin and it's density in small amounts can go over some planets. It can be solid sometimes, but not always, because it's melting point is on 50°C or 323.5K. When it melts, it is mixing with Dragon's bone, creating good atomic bond that creates molecules stronger than anything that exists. As addition, magic of the bones is very strong, because it possesses amazing Ki and Chakra supplies that can do things instead of it's user, Samehada. It's also seen it is very durable. It can stand absolute zero, temperature of -273.5°C or 0K. It also can endure great amount of heat, but after it melts. It can cool down (back in it's normal, non-melted state) when temperature decreases. It can also endure great damage received and both gain energy and not get damaged at all. '''Appearance There are two appearances of Skelex Sword: Solid and Melted. Solid State is weaker version of Skelex Sword, but it cannot be said it's weak. It's handle is mix of katchin and Dragon's bone. Blade is very solid, made of katchin, invisible metal and Dragon's bone. It's length is a bit less than Samehada's. On the other side, when it melts, it's height is more than Samehada's now. Those metals mix and create the strongest metal in the existence. It's specific that it's much sharper to levels not to be seen! It gains magickal aura with two sides, dark and light. You might think those have abilities of their colour, but it's a twist! Light presents dark and dark presents light. With the light and dark it can summon creatures of light and dark anytime, thanks to the twist that happened during atomic fusion. Transformations Saiyan Super Saiyan As well-known saiyans, Samehada can transform into Super Saiyan. The mystery for everyone, but nothing for Samehada. He managed to take sample of Goku's hair while Goku was sleeping, during his training on Earth. Though everyone thought he's 100% weaker than Goku, Samehada was pushing power inside for nobody to notice. He's not realy using this transformation, because there are many stronger than this one, obviously. Great Ape The second transformation he achieved as "saiyan". His transformation made him collosal, due to his original size. Samehada was weirded, why Goku has no ability to transform and why his tail cannot regrow back. Soonly, he noticed why. It is happening because of his age and power. When organism grows enough, it also thinks that tail is becoming useless in lifetime, but it cannot eject it, but if kid, it can be used if attacked by someone stronger casually with no problems. But Samehada will never have that problem, to transform, that is, but he lost his tail, changing it into something else, hair. Also, he can transform as he wants, because it's connected to the brain. "The Grays" IQ Increase Due to their intellect, they can increase it even more. "The Grays" developed science to that level that they use energy and mutate it into matery, that goes into brain and increase it's abilities. By that, Samehada gets new abilities or upgrades existing, such as mind telekinesis (in this case, Samehada already has it, but it's upgraded), ability of hypnosis (upgraded), increased ability to think or predict future. Samehada just gets a bit larger head (not looking funny). Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Samehada Sword Category:Role-Play Category:Needs Pictures